Stand by Me
by eternallykaisoo1214
Summary: Jeno adalah alasan menginggalnya semua orang yang ia cintai; keluarga, sahabat, sampai cinta pertamanya. Membuatnya tak ingin lagi menyayangi seseorang seperti dulu lagi. Hingga Renjun datang dan membuatnya memohon, "Tuhan, izinkan aku memilikinya dan tinggal disisiku untuk selamanya". Tapi, benarkah ia penyebab kematian orang orang tersayangnya? [AU, nct, jeno, renjun, noren RnR?]
1. Chapter 1

**Stand by Me**

 **cast:**

 **Jeno Lee**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Ji hansol**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Prolog**

Jeno adalah alasan menginggalnya semua orang yang ia cintai; keluarga, sahabat, sampai cinta pertamanya. Membuatnya tak ingin lagi menyayangi seseorang seperti dulu lagi. Hingga Renjun datang dalam hidupnya dan membuatnya memohon, "Tuhan, izinkan aku memilikinya dan tinggal disisiku untuk selamanya". Tapi, benarkah ia penyebab kematian orang orang tersayangnya?

 **Stand By Me**

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 7.20 pagi hari, tapi Kim seonsangnim sudah memasuki ruang kelas 2-B untuk memulai jam pelajaran pertama. Semua murid memang sudah datang, tapi tetap saja mereka menggerutu karena 10 menitnya direnggut oleh sang guru.

"Anak anak tolong perhatiannya sebentar!" Kim saem kini telah berdiri di dekat meja depan.

"bahkan ini belum pukul setengah 8, Saem" gerutu seorang anak yang duduk di belakang

"ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan, lagipula hanya 10 menit bukan 1 jam" seonsaengnim berhenti bicara dan melihat seorang murid tidak memperhatikannya. "Hei Lee Jeno lepas earphonemu dan lihat ke depan!" yang dipanggil hanya berhmm ria sambil melepaskan earphone dari telinganya dan dengan wajahnya yang masih datar.

"nah kalau begitu anak pindahan sekarang masuklah!" ucap Seo seonsangnim kepada siswa laki laki yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu kelas. Jeno langsung mengalihkan atensinya kepada siswa yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Siswa pindahan tersebut sangatlah mencolok, karena rambutnya yang berwarna oranye.

Siswa itu memberi hormat lalu tersenyum kepada seluruh isi kelas, membuat semua siswa kagum karena ia sangat manis. "Perkenalkan dirimu nak" Kim seonsaengnim kembali berbicara.

"perkenalkan namaku Huang Renjun, aku siswa pindahan dari Jilin, China. Mohon bantuannya" ia membungkuk kembali setelah berbicara dan kembali memperlihatkan senyumnya yang sangat manis semanis bungeoppang.

"aaaa kiyeowo…" beberapa siswa perempuan histeris karena senyuman Renjun

Jeno sedikit terkejut saat Renjun memperkenalkan dirinya 'Renjun? Mungkinkah dia?' batinnya bertanya dengan wajahnya yang tetap datar. Dan mata indah itu, mata itu masih sama hangatnya, seperti 10 tahun lalu.

"Renjun, sekarang kau boleh duduk di tempat yang kosong" dan ternyata tempat yang kosong hanya ada satu yaitu bangku dekat jendela paling belakang disebelah Jeno, yang artinya mereka akan menjadi teman sebangku.

"wah beruntung sekali dia, baru masuk langsung bisa dekat dengan Lee Jeno" anak bernama Jihoon yang duduk jauh di depan sana. "tapi bukankah aneh? Jeno tidak pernah mau bergaul dengan siapa pun disini, tapi kali ini ia terlihat sama sekali tidak menolak anak baru itu. Aku jadi kasihan dengan Renjun yang harus duduk dengan orang dingin seperti Jeno" jawab Hanyoung, teman sebangku Jihoon.

"Hai, namaku Renjun, mohon bantuannya" sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Jeno untuk berjabat tangan.

"Lee Jeno" balas Jeno yang lebih mirip gumaman dari pada jawaban tanpa membalas jabatan tangan dari Renjun.

"senang berkenalan denganmu Jeno-ssi" ucap Renjun dengan ramah.

Jeno tidak biasa berkata apa apa, bertahun tahun ia tunggu untuk bertemu dan melihat wajah Renjun, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan saat orang yang begitu ia tunggu sepertinya bahkan tidak mengingat ia sama sekali.

Bukankah sekarang Renjun sudah sangat dekat dengan dirinya? Renjun duduk disebelahnya, Kenapa Jeno hanya diam? Jeno kembali ingat bahwa ia tak ingin lebih dari sekedar melihat Renjun, hanya melihat. Tapi sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

TBC

NEXT OR DELETE?

Halo happy readers.. ini ff pertamaku, maaf ya kalo banyak typo dan alurnya emang lambat. mohon kritik dan sarannya ya

selamat membaca:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Stand by Me**

 **NCT ; Renjun, Jeno (NoRen)**

 **BL, YAOI**

 **Prolog  
**

Jeno adalah alasan menginggalnya semoa orang yang ia cintai; keluarga, sahabat, sampai cinta pertamanya. Membuatnya tak ingin lagi menyayangi seseorang seperti dulu lagi. Hingga Renjun datang dalam hidupnya dan membuatnya memohon, "Tuhan, izinkan aku memilikinya dan tinggal disisiku untuk selamanya". Tapi, benarkah ia penyebab kematian orang orang tersayangnya?

(Chapter 2)

Selama pelajaran berlangsung tak ada percakapan diantara Jeno dan Renjun. Jeno ternyata berusaha mati matian untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak berbicara pada Renjun. Padahal sebenarnya sangat banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Renjun. _Kemana saja Renjun selama ini? Apa ia tak ingat Jeno barang sedikit? Apa pertemuan 10 tahun lalu terlalu singkat untuk sekedar mengingat Jeno?_

Sementara disebelahnya, Renjun hanya serius memperhatikan Kim seonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Sesekali Renjun menanyakan sesuatu pada Jeno namun hanya dijawab seadanya oleh Jeno bahkan kadang hanya anggukkan.

Tapi untungnya anak laki laki bernama Haechan yang duduk di depan Renjun berbaik hati memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu dan bersedia membantunya bila Renjun butuh sesuatu.

Lagipula siapa yang tega membiarkan namja semanis Renjun harus kebingungan karena teman sebangkunya sangat tidak bisa diajak cooperative.

Pelajaran Kim saem telah berakhir, siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka di kantin.

"Renjun apa kau ingin ke kantin bersama?" Tanya haechan yang sedang berdiri sambil mengambil dompet di dalam tasnya.

"Kau duluan saja Haechan-ssi, aku tidak begitu lapar" Jawab Renjun dengan nada yang sangat ramah.

"Baiklah kalau kau merasa lapar cari saja aku dikantin oke? Kita bisa makan bersama disana" Ia menepuk bahu Renjun lalu melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

Renjun melanjutkan kegiatannya merapihkan meja, dan melirik sekilas ternyata Jeno masih disebelahnya.

"Kau tidak makan Jeno-ssi?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lalu meninggalkan Renjun sendirian dikelas.

Renjun bingung, apa dia mengganggu Jeno karena terlalu banyak bertanya? Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa Jeno sangat datar bahkan hampir tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Tapi Renjun tetap berperasangka baik, mungkin memang sifat Jeno seperti itu.

Jeno merasa lega setelah keluar dari kelas, akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi tidak karuan karena harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Renjun. Seperti biasa saat jam istirahat, ia akan ke atap gedung sekolah yang merupakan tempat favoritnya saat istirahat.

Sekarang ia tengah duduk di pinggir dengan kaki menjulur ke bawah, dari sini ia bisa melihat lapangan dan koridor lantai 3 dengan keseluruhan. Baru duduk beberapa menit, perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada Renjun yang sedang menaiki tangga ke lantai 3, siapa juga yang tidak bisa mengenali surai oranye Renjun walau dari kejauhan seperti Jeno sekarang. Atau memang Jeno saja yang terlalu hafal dengan siluet tubuh Renjun yang notabenenya baru ia lihat dalam hitungan jam saja.

Jeno terus melamun sambil memandangi Renjun yang masih menaiki tangga dengan lambat, ia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang selalu ada dikenangannya bertubuh kecil kala itu sekarang sudah dewasa dan tumbuh jadi laki laki manis saat ini.

Sayang sekali lamunannya buyar karena orang yang sedang ia perhatikan sekarang tergelincir di tangga dan terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Jeno segera bangun dan ingin sekali berlari menuju Renjun, tapi ia ingat bahwa semua usahanya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Renjun akan siasia bila membantu Renjun. ' _Tenang Jeno, pasti akan segera ada orang yang membantu Renjun_.'

 _10 detik.._

 _20 detik.._

Renjun makin meringis kesakitan.

Jeno akhirnya menyerah dan mulai berlari mendatangi Renjun disana _'Ya Tuhan berilah aku kekuatan menghadapi wajah manis Renjun'_ batinnya sambil terus berlari dalam kegelisahan.

"Renjun apa kau terluka, kenapa kau bisa sampai terjatuh?"

Bukannya menjawab, Renjun masih terus saja meringkuk sambil memejamkan matanya, sesakit itu kah?

Jeno dengan sigap menggendong Renjun yang ala ala bridal style itu. Renjun yang sedang digendong tak karuan perasaannya karena sekarang dia sadar wajahnya dengan wajah Jeno sangat amat dekat. Saat kesakitan seperti sekarang pun dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Jeno sangat tampan. Pipinya merona kemerahan padahal yang terluka adalah kakinya.

Tidak hanya Renjun yang salah tingkah, Jeno yang tetap memasang wajah datar sebenarnya sudah meledak ledak detak jantungnya. Mari berharap saja Renjun tak mendengar itu.

Jeno tetap menggendong Renjun dalam hening dan merutuki Renjun yang tidak hati hati hingga tergelincir. Tapi sebernarnya ia lebih merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa tahan melihat Renjun kesakitan sendiri tanpa ada yang membantu.

Ketika sampai di unit kesehatan, Jeno menggerutu karena tak ada satupun petugas kesehatan disana. Setelah merebahkan Renjun, ia bergegas mengambil kotak P3K lalu mengobati kaki Renjun yang luka.

"Aahh sssttt.. sakit" rintihan keluar dari bibir Renjun ketika tangan jeno mulai menyentuh lukanya dengan kapas.

"Tahan sedikit Injunnie.." Astaga, Jeno kelepasan menyebut nama kecil Renjun. Seketika ia berhenti mengobati Renjun, panik sendiri karena ucapannya.

"Kau, dari mana kau tahu nama kecilku?" ia mengingat ingat kembali kalau dari tadi ia belum menyebutkan mana itu sama sekali kepada Jeno. Boro – boro ngasih tau nama kecil, bertanya saja hampir tidak dijawab.

"Kau hanya salah dengar. Lukamu sudah diobati. Lain kali hati hati" Tanpa sempat Renjun membalas, jeno telah pergi meninggalkan ia sendiri.

"Hei Jeno tunggu, hei terimakasih banyak..!" Renjun memekik cukup keras. ' _Kenapa kau aneh sekali Jeno? Kenapa kau terlihat menghindari orang orang disaat dirimu terlihat seperti medan magnet karena wajah tampanmu?'_ Renjun makin bingung dengan Jeno, tapi ia juga semakin penasaran.

.

.

.

Renjun kembali ke kelas setelah merasa lebih baik, dia masih terus memikirkan kejadian tadi. Dia sangat yakin kalau tadi Jeno memanggilnya dengan nama _Injunnie_.

Lagipula Renjun kan teratur membersihkan telinganya di dokter THT, mana mungkin pendengarannya salah kan?

Ia sudah ingin bertanya pada Jeno, tapi setelah kembali ke kelas, Jeno tak ada, tas nya juga tidak ada di kursinya. Renjun makin curiga siapa Jeno sebenarnya.

Jam pelajaran matematika saat ini sedang kosong. murid lain dengan senang hati melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing masing, ada yang bermain hp, game, atau sekedar bercanda dengan yang lain.

"Haechan-ssi, apa kau melihat Jeno masuk kelas?"

Haechan menggeleng, "Tidak tuh, kenapa memangnya?"

"Tak apa, hanya saja dia sangat aneh tadi. Tapi lupaksan saja" Renjun menghela nafas dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Tidak usah diambil pusing dengan sikap Jeno, dia memang seperti itu. Sangat tertutup dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun." Haechan berbicara pada Renjun sambil duduk di bangku Jeno yang kosong.

"Benarkah? Bagimana di akan punya teman kalau sifatnya seperti itu?" protes Renjun pada Haechan sembari tetap merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

Yang diprotes hanya terkekeh geli "Dia memang tidak berteman dengan siapapun disini Renjun-ah, dia sangat populer karena tampan dan pemain biola berbakat di sekolah kami. Tapi sangat sulit untuk bisa bergaul dengannya, bahkan latar belakang hidupnya seperti apa saja tidak ada yang tahu. Dia kelewat misterius."

"Ah bikin penasaran saja sih dia itu" Renjun mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

Renjun tidak menyerah untuk mencari tau tentang Jeno. Dia mendatangi wali kelasnya dan menanyakan alamat Jeno dengan alasan ingin mengantarkan tugas.

 **################**

Jeno menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur di kamarnya, ia memilih pulang lebih cepat dari pada harus diintrogasi oleh Renjun akibat perbuatan bodohnya saat mengobati Renjun di unit kesehatan.

Ia tidak tahu harus sedih atau senang dipertemukan kembali dengan Renjun. Disatu sisi dia bersyukur bahwa Renjun yang selama ini ada di China tidak perlu bernasib sama seperti eomma, hyung hyung nya dan juga sahabatnya Jaemin yang meninggal karena dirinya. Tapi ia juga sedih karena saat Renjun sudah sangat dekatpun, ia tak bisa merengkuhnya.

Setetes Kristal bening jatuh dari pipi Jeno ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana 10 tahun lalu eomma dan Taeyong hyung nya meninggal karena dia, lalu sang sepupu sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang juga meninggal akibat dia, ditambah sahabat satu satunya yang ia miliki harus terbunuh karena dia.

Kenangan yang amat memilukan dan berhasil membuatnya menutup diri dari orang orang dan tak memiliki satupun teman. Yang orang lihat mungkin hanya seorang Lee Jeno yang dingin, sinis, dan tak banyak bicara. Namun, tidak banyak yang tahu dengan kisah kelam yang Jeno miliki.

Bukannya Jeno tak tahu malu masih dengan sombongnya hidup setelah berhasil membuat mereka semua meninggal. Ia beberapa kali mencoba melakukan bunuh diri, namun selalu gagal karena ingat bagaimana dulu seorang anak sebaya dirinya yang bernama Renjun bertutur "Kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu kalau Tuhan jelas jelas berkata bahwa hidup dan mati seseorang ada di tanganNya?"

Kata kata itu begitu tulus, kalimat yang begitu menghangatkan yang keluar dari anak yang bahkan baru berusia 7 tahun. Dan entah kini Renjun datang kembali seolah ingin membuktikan perkataannya.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa baru sekarang ia datang? Saat sudah semakin banyak orang yang Jeno buat meninggal. Andai Renjun datang lebih cepat, dan bisa membuat Jeno membuktikkan bahwa bukan dirinya lah penyebab semua kematian itu. Namun sayang, kenyataan begitu pahit dan berkata sebaliknya.

###############

Renjun kini telah berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah mewah, bukan ini bukan rumah, tapi istana. Ukurannya terlalu besar jika hanya disebut rumah. Ia tak menyangka orang seperti Jeno ternyata tinggal di tempat semewah ini.

"Apa karena terlalu kaya ya dia jadi susah cari teman? Huh dasar" Renjun bergumam sebelum akhirnya ia memencet intercom yang ada di tembok dekat pagar rumah tersebut. Sayang sekali tak ada satupun yang menjawab dia.

Ada perasaan aneh dalam hati Renjun, bukankah Jeno baru saja ia kenal? Tapi kenapa ia mati matian mendatangi rumah Jeno hanya untuk pertanyaan yang tidak begitu penting. Terlepas penting atau tidak, nama _Injunnie_ yang diucapkan Jeno benar benar membuat ia kepo setengah mati.

Renjun ingin memastikan, apa ia dan Jeno pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Karena ada aura tidak asing sepertinya saat ia melihat Jeno. Atau ia hanya pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat? Begini begini ia juga pernah menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Korea, mungkin saja kan Jeno kenal dengan teman Renjun atau apalah.

Karena tidak berhasil menemui Jeno, ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Jarak rumah Jeno dengan halte bus lumayan jauh sehingga ia harus berjalan. Dan ketika berjalan langkahnya terhenti di suatu tempat yang sepertinya pernah ia kunjungi.

Lehernya bergidik karena tempat itu adalah taman pemakaman. Tapi anehnya ia malahan memasuki area tersebut dan bukannya pulang seperti niat awalnya tadi. Ia lalu ingat pernah ketempat itu bersama eommanya lalu dari kejauhan ada nisan sebuah makam yang bertuliskan "Rest in Peace Lee Yoona" .

Lalu ia ingat seorang anak yang meratapi makam tersebut yang kalau tidak salah adalah makam eomma dari anak tersebut sambil memegangi sebuah biola. Ia jadi ingin tahu, bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang? Ah, bahkan Renjun tidak ingat namanya. Bodoh, Renjun memang tidak pernah menanyakan namanya.

"Bibi, kuharap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan anak bibi dan semoga ia masih memainkan biolanya hingga sekarang" ucap Renjun sambil tersenyum ke arah makam mendiang Lee Yoona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai hai haiiiiii, aku balik lagi dengan chapter 2. Sebenernya masih agak bingung jadi maaf ya kalo alurnya masih lambat. Karena ini ceritanya complicated sekaliii:(

Buat yang nebak kalo Renjun teman kecil Jeno…..ya, kalian hampir benar heheheheh. Selengkapnya akan terungkap di chapter 3 yaaa ;)

Makasih yang udah review, fav dan ngefollow cerita abal abal ini:') semoga kalian tetep penasaran dan antusias yaaa.

Special thanks to : **pacarnyahaechan, Mastaxx, Miss xk, dan JaeEun21**


End file.
